


Reminiscent Moments

by Taffyberry



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29570898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taffyberry/pseuds/Taffyberry
Summary: The Warrior of Light decides she's had enough of Emet-Selchs lack of compassion regarding the fates of those around her, yet it doesn't end quite as she had planned.
Relationships: Emet-Selch & Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Kudos: 10





	Reminiscent Moments

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6: Lovers Quarrel
> 
> This one is a bit shorter and... I don't like it much xD; my fault for writing at 1am again.

Ahya could not believe her ears.

" _And_?"

The phrase rung through the silence of the small patch of land near the Crystarium she had discovered, and often disappeared to when she did not wish to be found. Of course, **he** had found her. And he was currently infuriating-- Birds chirped above, and her bare fist clenched tighter. She had barely slept, her eyes told that story; red, puffy, and dark circles underneath. They weren't particularly a new feature, since coming to the first she'd struggled to sleep-- nightmares, mostly, always the same and always forgotten upon waking up.

"Oh, please," Emet-selch muttered, noting her indignant rage. "Did I not already clarify to me none of you are fully alive?"

"That is cold," she hissed, stopping herself from hitting him. "Do you know how many people I was unable to help during Vauthry's attack?!"

His jaw set firmly and he stared at her, then his arms folded over his chest. "Oh, do humor me."

Ahya inhaled, seething with rage. "I should have known-- of course you wouldn't--" she couldn't think straight, but her heart yearned to stop the fighting. It sank painfully into her gut. She had tried to stop feeling for him, but it seemed natural to her; second nature. The moment she had seen him, like a song she'd heard once somewhere in the background that upon hearing again brought back all the pieces from that moment-- but... but.... She couldn't understand what it was about him that did it, or why there was this familiar feeling, a nagging feeling that she _should_ know, but didn't. "What am I to you?"

A pause.

What was he supposed to say to **that**? She was many things, infuriating, a blasted hero who had killed Lahabrea and many others, the one who kept ruining his plans, the one who would be her own doom-- someone he could not stop thinking about, someone he found himself worrying about no matter what, someone whom he found... he wouldn't mind beating him, just this once. 

"You can't even answer-" she breathed out.

"Did I not agree to not lie to you, hmm?"

Ahya squinted, her light golden eyes trying to understand him even a little. If she weren't so angry, if she weren't so tired, so fed up of losing, so-- maybe then she could. 

"Are you crying?" he asked, his voice going higher in disgust. 

"That's what happens when you lose people! You cry!"

"You think my heart unable to be broken?" he hissed.

"No, but I think you unable to show compassion!" she yelled, kicking a rock in his direction. It hit the wall behind him harmlessly and they both stared at each other. "Would you bat an eyelid if I died?"

Another question he didn't know how to answer. He thought back to when he'd lost Azem, and he slowly shut his eyes. He had to calm down, fighting with her wasn't what he wanted to do... yet it was so incredibly like Azem. She would be so indignantly mad at his lack of compassion for the lack of life that she would be stood there, yelling until red in the face, while tears streamed down her cheeks. And he would sooth her--

Emet-Selch reached out to touch her cheek, but recoiled sharply when she smacked his hand away.

"Don't touch me," Ahya hissed.

"You infuriate me," he breathed deeply.

" **I** infuriate _you_?!"

She could feel her nails breaking the skin on her hands as she clenched them. She hated this; she wanted to stop... to not... throw this away. His company kept her sane, kept her feeling a little less lonely in this world, and now... Ahya turned around. "We can talk later-" she huffed, going to teleport away from him.

But he was not letting this go-- not then--

Grabbing her wrist, he pulled her concentration from her spell, and before she could protest he pushed her back against the nearby wall and kissed her firmly. He could feel her pushing at his chest for a moment, and he was aware she was still crying from her rage but... she kissed back, and she ceased hitting his chest to relax against it.

 _Traitor_. She thought to herself. What would the others say? What if the Exarch was watching on that stupid spell he had? Did she even care? She was allowed to fall for people, wasn't she? Well.. yes, but... but he was the enemy. Ahya's eyes fluttered open to look at him, and she found her anger slowly vanishing. If he was the enemy why did she feel like this? So... sad, whenever she kissed him, like there was something, some memory fluttering close to the edge of her consciousness that she couldn't bring forth properly. This warmth in her chest which flowed up to her cheeks, his scent making her heady....

It felt so reminiscent of a time long lost to her that she didn't understand, and she found herself crying again-- not out of rage this time, but because she felt so incredibly sad. This would not end well, for either of them. What happened if she couldn't strike him down if he did turn on her? Couldn't they just run away together? Forget Hydaelyn, forget Zodiark-- just... just go anywhere. Ahya clutched at his shirt and sighed softly.

"If making you mad gets you to kiss me like that-" he murmured against her lips.

"Don't bother," she muttered, resting her head on his shoulder. He held her against him, where she belonged it felt like. "I'm still mad at you."

"Oh?" He raised an eyebrow. 

Ahya rolled her eyes at him. "I just want to sleep," she admitted quietly. "Sleep for a very long time."

Emet-Selch's face softened slightly at her words. That was a feeling he knew well, and yet she was the reason his almost slumber was disturbed. "Are you ever going to tell me **exactly** why you're not sleeping at night?"

There was a small murmur in reply, and he sighed, realising he'd lost her again. She had nightmares, she said once, but had declined to tell him about them. He had them, too, of a burning city falling around him, a small body in his arms growing cold and vanishing into aether-- He held her to him tightly. Perhaps, he thought hopefully, she'd prove him wrong and she'd truly manage to contain the light. Perhaps. Perhaps. 

And, then what? What if she was directed by her Exarch towards him? Didn't she grow tired of being turned towards enemies and being told to stop them? She was just a puppet, but she seemed so... happy to help, so ready to give herself for it. Of course, would any other soul be befitting of Azem? Of course not! And what of the alternate fate? If she did not control it... she would be consumed, a monster-- then what would he do? What _could_ he do? They had sacrificed so many for Zodiark, even more for the world to rebirth, and so... what was one life, her life, in exchange for bringing them back? Yet he felt so hesitant for it, and found part of him hoping that she was the one victorious at the end. After all, nothing ever lasted forever, right?

Gently, he traced his fingers over her face. She slept so peacefully right then, he didn't have the heart to wake her. Instead, he moved to sit down against the wall and pulled her into his lap. Perhaps, the pair of them could fall asleep and find peaceful dreams together, just once.


End file.
